Um...The sailor scouts make new friends and enamie
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: um...this is my first time writing/and/or posting anything. this is sort of a crossover between SM/Rw fanfiction. just something my friend and were working on Little romance between Rowen and sailor moon(Me Ginny not Serena) read the authors notes if you
1. First meetings

Disclaimer and authors notes: I don't own of the character from RW or sailor moon. But I wish I did. If I did I would not have to count on my family for money. HE He. This is a little different from the usual fanfic crossovers that you see. Let me explain, I put myself in the stories as Sailor Moon, but I don't use Serena as my civilian name, and to my knowledge I don't look a thing like her!!! But I like to pretend that I do (well at least the hairstyle), but not the color. I like my brown hair and I hear that is long enough to put in that style!!!!! This story takes place in the RW timeline when the Robins first battle that thing that sounds like a talking tin can!!! um...and in scouts timeline right after the battle with mellhilana and before the movie Sailor Moon Supper S the movie black dream hole. One more thing I am wrighting this in a blind person's perspective cause that is what I am and I don't know any differently *shrugs* The worlds are one, and parts of it are my town and school. So I guess you could call it an alternate universe. Another thing, Sailor True Heart is an original creation of my best friend Norissa and myself, so don't take her with my permission or I will be forced to take proper action!!!! Enogh said on to the fanfic!!!!

It was a nice day and I was on my way to school. A strange boy was heading the same direction I was and for some reason this was a problem. He had an animal with him and I thought he was going to show it to the little kids. I didn't know what it was and if I didn't know what kind of animal it was just that he had it. I was in such a hurry that I ran right into the boy and missed his friend. I fell on my back and dropped my crutches. "Are you all right?" The young boy asked.

"Sure fine. Thanks for asking." I replied. 

"Where did all of the other people go? I have to worn them of the danger the world will soon be in." The boy said concern in his voice.

"WHAT not again!!!!!" I screamed allowing myself to be heard a mile away.

"Calm down and let me explain, there isn't much time. First off my name is Ryo and evil will be very strong." the boy said in a very calm manner.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Before Ryo could answer something struck at us and we jumped out of the way making it miss us completely and strike the ground where were. I hit my head and for some odd reason I wasn't knocked out. I took this gchance and shouted SUPER MOON CRAISIS POWER!!!!!!! In an instancent I had transformed into super sailor moon.

"Hay, you stop right there, I will not allow to harm the people of this earth!!!! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs struck a pose as I did so(think of one of the one she does by herself)...

Hay don't go near I am the one you want!!!! Ryo shouted as I guested this thing was coming after me .

I listened for a long time (or so it seemed) as Ryo and this thing were fighting, and Ryo was taking a lot of hits. I tried several time to get up but failed. I trough my teira at it, but that was all I could do. Just when the monster lunged for me again I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me out of harms way.

I know its' not much but its something hnxt it will be longer. 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer I don't own RW or SM so please don't sue, they belong to their respective owners. But Sailor True Heart is mine and Norissa is my best friend!!!!!

A/N this is chapter 2,and thanks to those who review I hope this will answer any of your questions.

With that said enjoy!!!!

"Ryo is that you?" I asked when I felt someone grab me.

"No miss, my name is Rowen." Another boy answered me putting me down in a safe place. "stay here while I go help the others."

I did as instructed and still listened just in case the time came for me to be needed. Another object came toward me and I jumped out of the way breaking it in half with my energy moon wand.. I stood up ever so slowly and felt the power returning to the wand. At the same time Ryo prepared to use his sure kill attack. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!!!" I shouted aiming the object toward the monster.

"FLARE UP NOW!!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted, and the two attacks hit the monster dead on destroying it.

With that I feel to my knees, unable to stand anymore. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that had been rescued that day. There were two other voices. One of them seemed to be very young and the other was of a woman. Both of them seemed to be concerned about the fact I was week, neither of the knowing what had happened to me. Are you all right? The woman kept asking me again and again.

"I have a huge headache." I moaned, not caring about the rest of my body.

"Let me have a look at you, miss, please trust me I don't want to hurt you." Another older boy said sensing my miss trust in the whole thing.

"My name is Sage, and my friend and I are known as the Ronin Warriors, and we are here protect this world from the evil that threatens." The stranger said in a calming tone hoping that it work enough to let him touch me.

"I believe you, but I still don't trust you enough let you touch me." I snapped and then added. "The only reason I believe such a thing is because I am a sailor scout as you can see, and I am fighting for the same reason."

"Would you be willing to work with us to free the people? The evil lord Talpa has trapped them all, and you 3 beside the 5 of us have been spared." Ryo asked hopping I would say yes.

"Sure thing but first someone get me a taynol my head still hurts." I wined and with that I fainted from exhaustion.

"poor thing must be tired from all she has been through." Ryo said quietly looking at me. "Why don't you heal her while she is sleeping, Sage."

"It may make her feel better, and she'll thank me for it latter." Sage said to himself, and then I felt a worm light just falling into a deep sleep. "It's done when she wakes up she will feel better."

"Whats that mark?!!!!" a young boy with a British accent asked pointing to my forehead.

I don't know Sia I just now saw it." Sage said just now noticing it too.

"It must have appeared after you heeled her." Rowen added.

"Look!!! Its turning your armor color!!!!" Another boy exclaimed in utter shock.

"Kento's right and look her clothes are changing as well." Knento added.

"Those are the clothes a met her in, and look the mark is gone." Ryo said "She transformed right in front of me when the dynasty first attacked.

"So what your saying is that you met this girl before the dynasty arracked." Rowen asked.

"Yes, we literally ran into each other when I was trying to wear the city about Talpa. Ryo replied.

"I heard her call herself 'Sailor Moon' as I came on the scene. Rowen added.

"LOOK!!!!! The mark is gone just as suddenly as it appeared!!!" The little boy shouted.

As if on cue I woke up and put a hand to my forehead. Realizing that tiara was gone, I screamed what just happened!!!!!. I sat up and tried to look around, but it was no use. There was very little, and what light there was very poor. I squinted to avoid getting eyestrain and another headache. I sat up and fell of whatever it was I was sitting on. OW!!! I muttered picking myself up. "Are you all right? Would like something to eat?" Sia asked.

"Yes, I am just fine. That would be great. What is there?" I asked getting excited over the idea of food.

"HI, my name is Yuli, would like a soda?" The little boy asked trying to hand me something I guessed.

"Sure what is it?" I replied.

"Coke I think, we also have burgers too." Yuli answered

"Here you go, it's a plain cheese bugger. I hope that is what you like." Ryo said handing me something.

"Thank you." I said.

"So how does it look up their Sia asked Rowen and Sage who had come from up top checking things out.

"Uh.....IT looks really deserted and very dark and quiet." Rowen said.

"Looks like we'll be hanging out here for awhile." Sage added

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In a subway tunnel that has abounded" Rowen answered.

"I was just thinking that Talpa get what he wants the earth as we know it will be destroyed." The woman said suddenly.

"What did you say your name was and how came you know so much about the dynasty?" Ryo asked.

"My name is Mia Koji and I am a research scientist at Chincha University." She replied.

***************in the netherworld*****************************************

"My dark warlords come forth and give you report." Taulpa's voice boomed through his castle.

"Yes, my lord." Four men said in unison.

"There is a girl with the Ronins and they seem to be procting her. I hear she has the silver crystal and I don't think they know just how powerful it is. The girl herself knows, but from what I saw today she is at her weakest." the leader spoke up.

"So are you saying that we attack her while she is week and won't think about using the silver crystal against us." Another warlord said.

"You must keep a look out though, the Ronins will protect her once they figure out the we are after her." The leader said.

Master we should attack now while the Ronins have there hands full, I spotted another woman and a boy with them so it will be easy to catch them off guard." Yet another warlord put in.

"Go then Anewbis and take Cale with you. One of you must distract the Ronins while the other brings me that crystal. Leave the girl, she will be powerless without and will do anything to get it back. GO NOW!!!!!!!!!" Talpa rowed leaving no room for argument.

"Yes master." The two-said warlord replied in unison teleporting off

****************************************************************************

Back in the subway tunnel

No sooner had Mia finished talking, there was the sound of cracking cement. And sure enough the ceiling cracked and I tried to protect Mia and Yuli from falling rocks, but there were too many and Rowen pushed me out of the way of what I guessed to be a huge aimed straight for my head. "QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!!!!" Anewbis said launching his attack at us.

"Give me the silver crystal you evil little moon girl." Cale demanded.

"Not a chance. Who do even know about that?" I hissed.

"Quickly form the circle, we must protect them!!!" Cye cried out, and with that the Ronins began running in a big circle around us and the cat (white blaze).

"CIRCLE OF LIGHT, TRUST!!!!" Cye was the first to shout out.

"Justice!!!" Kento went next.

"Life!!!" Rowen called.

"Wisdom!!!!" Sage said.

"Vuture!!!!!!" Ryo finished and next thing I knew was that it was now very bright in there.

"You'll be safe if you stay put!!!!" Rowen yelled jumping through the hole that was now in the roof.

"What is this Mia?" Yuli asked and from his tone you could tell he was frighten.

"It is a circle that protects us from all harm as long as we stay inside it." Mia replied in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Princess Serena listen to me. I am going to break the circle and I want you to transform and help the Ronin Warriors in their fight." A strange but fimular voice called out and as this was happening the owner of the voice threw something into the middle of the circle with made a lot of noise and admitted a bright light. Once the light disappeared, the circle was gone and I did as told and transformed.

Told you it would be a little longer and if you have any questions please sign the review and leave your Email and I will get back to you. *smiles* 


	3. THe first big battle and the loos of a f...

Disclaimer I don't and never will own Sailor Moon Ronin Warriors!!! But I do however own Sailor True Hart!!!!

A/n Sorry peps this took so long to get out, but I had a bad case own writers block!!!!

"Moon Tiara Magic!!!!!!!" I shouted throwing disk and breaking a few chains along the way.

"How in the…Who's there??!!!!" Anewbus called into darkness.

"It is I Sailor Moon!!!!! And I say in the name of the moon I shall protect this world from the likes of you and your master!!!" I declared striking another pose…

"How dare you defy Master Tulpa Girl!!!? He shall have your silver crystal!!! Now give it to me girl!!! No quake with Fear!!!"He shout back and I am not able to doge his attack…

"Sailor Moon!!!!!" Rowen cried out as I got caught in the chains. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TRUE HEART CROSSES SPRAY!!!!!" A Strange but familiar Voice called out breaks the chains that held me. (A/N if your wondering that attack looks like then Read What's happening to the world?!!!! There you will find a description of her to.)

"You're going to pay for that!!!!!! AROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!!" Rowen cried out shooting his attack at Anubis.

"Come on let us go back we have no use for her, I have something better."Kale announced taking True Heart by the neck.

"This will be your last stand together and you will never find each other again!!!!!!!" Tulpa boomed sending a blast of evil wind towards us.

With that strike we were knocked of our feet. I was knocked into Rowen just before we were launched into outer space. Kale had teleported of with Sailor True heart and Anewbus followed right behind. Different colors of light split as well sending the Ronins' into other parts of the world. Soon all that was left were Mia and Yuli in a reined city.

  


In the dynasty…

Kale appeared in the throne room first with a passed out Sailor True Heart. He placed her in front of him and waited for her to wake up. Soon after Anewbus appeared next to Kale and bowed. Sailor True Heart woke up and rubbed her temples Her head hurt and she didn't have her medicine with her. "Where am I!!!!"? She demands as she as she regained her senses.

"Quiet girl do not speak unless you are spoken to!!!" Tulpa rowed hitting her with his dark power. Now I shall turn you against your friend Sailor Moon and you will get the crystal from her!!!! Dou understand?!!!"

"Yes I understand that I will never turn against my best friend no amount of dark power can make me do that!!!" True Heart remarked.

"Take her to the neatherspirts then we'll see." Tulpa ordered

"Yes master it shall be done." Kale and Anewbus replied in unison.

  


On the earth with mia and Yuli…

The next morning or what ever you would like to call it…Mia woke up to find that White Blaze the tiger was gone and the city didn't look any better in what little daylight they could get. Suddenly a part of a building fell on top of something that was sticking out of the missing Mia and Yuli just but inches…

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I can't think of anything and I have a lot on my mind I will try to get the next chapter out soon at least before may, but I will need at least 5 reviews and some ideas, if you would like to suggest some then either sign the review or Email them to meat [sailormoon736@yahoo.com][1] or [sailormcom123@sailormoon.com][2] or the email address listed on my author bio. I will give credit thanks to all those who reviewed thus far!!! ***Big grins for you*** ^_^

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon736@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:sailormcom123@sailormoon.com



End file.
